


Star What?

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [264]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Science Fiction, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/03/19: “rebel, force, space”I took the bait offered in the challenge words and wrote a Star Warsy drabble for May the fourth.





	Star What?

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/03/19: “rebel, force, space”
> 
> I took the bait offered in the challenge words and wrote a Star Warsy drabble for May the fourth.

The green continents of Loolaroon filled Stiles’s cockpit view. Roscoe had once again dropped from the vacuum of space into the planet’s atmosphere, without exploding.

Stiles had managed that feat without using the Force either.

_How ‘bout that!_ he scoffed, thinking of those in the Rebellion who doubted his battered little spacecraft’s worthiness in the rebel fleet.

Squatting atop a boulder, Derek waited as Roscoe touched down on forest floor.

Derek was Stiles’s favorite among all Loolarooni.

Derek, in just a trowf-skin hood barely reaching his shoulders, was also the reason Stiles appreciated the fact that Loolarooni didn’t wear clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> My meager efforts at world-building are naming a planet Loolaroon and creating _trowf_ , creatures native to Planet Loolaroon.
> 
> Roscoe the Jeep is re-cast as Roscoe the spaceship.
> 
> Derek is _not_ an ewok. Just picture Derek Hale.


End file.
